


sweat and death

by PinkJasMink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: & stuff concerning chapter 84, Basically, M/M, Smut and Feels, warning for the sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: And all that's left is the stench of sweat and death.





	

The door falls shut heavily behind Levi, back aching when he stumbles back against the hard wood. For a moment, it's quiet and dark inside the house, but then footsteps approach, a familiar frame filling up Levi's vision.

"Erwin," Levi says, sighing. He's so tired, his body feels so heavy. He doesn't want to move.

Erwin steps closer, reaching out to lay a gentle hand against Levi's cheek, so Levi looks up.

"Erwin," he says again, like the words heal him, make him feel less exhausted, lighter. Erwin smiles like he knows, pulling away, but Levi grabs for him before he can. He squeezes his hand, surging forward to press his lips against Erwin's.

The force of the movement makes Erwin stumble, but he catches himself, both himself and Levi, holding them there while Levi pushes his tongue past Erwin's lips. He starts panting soon, but he doesn't want to let go.

In the end, Erwin makes him, strong fingers in Levi's hair, pulling till their lips part. He's panting too, eyes lidded and hazy, but still shining.

"Levi," he murmurs, but Levi doesn't want to hear it. He grabs for the hand holding his hair, swallowing.

"Take me to bed."

Erwin looks like he wants to argue, but thinks better of it, Levi's body bouncing on the mattress mere seconds later. Erwin crawls over him, grabbing for Levi's chin when he moves for another kiss, holding tight. He leans in, but presses his lips to Levi's neck instead of his lips, tongue wet and warm when he drags it over Levi's throat.

"Relax," he mumbles, but Levi doesn't want to. He groans and grabs for Erwin's shirt, tugging at the dirty fabric. It's enough to make Erwin pull back, tongue swiping over his lips when he looks at Levi from above. He opens his mouth to say something, but the words go unspoken when Erwin pulls his hands back to unbutton his shirt. Levi watches, amazed when Erwin's big fingers roll around the buttons of his shirt so effortlessly, loosening one after the other till Levi catches a glimpse of bare skin.

He presses his hands to the flesh before Erwin can shrug the fabric off, fingers pressing hard into the skin, feeling out the muscles that start twitching the longer Levi touches. It almost feels like a heartbeat, their heartbeat when they do this.

"Go on."

Levi looks back at Erwin's face after marvelling at the sight of his body for a moment, thick lashes batting. Erwin smirks back at him, but obliges easily, shrugging his shirt off. Levi could look at him like this for hours, but he follows the movement of Erwin's hands instead when they reach for him, fingers working more buttons loose. Levi sighs when he feels Erwin's warm hands on his skin, chest heaving to meet the touch, desperate.

But Erwin's hands move quickly after that, down to Levi's stomach, tugging at his trousers till they come off, his underwear till Levi has nothing left but the shirt against his back. He's already hard, Erwin's hand finding the hot skin, stroking and squeezing till Levi moans.

"Fuck."

Levi hisses when Erwin brings his free hand up into his hair, pulling at the strands to bare Levi's throat for his mouth. He kisses at the skin, teeth scraping, biting down when he reaches Levi's collarbone. Levi hisses again, back arching, a hand reaching for Erwin's, still tight in his hair.

"You reek," Erwin murmurs, nuzzling close to Levi's shoulder to inhale deeply. "Of sweat and death."

Levi groans, shudders when Erwin presses his tongue back against his skin, licking grime and sweat off his chest.

"What'd you think I smell like?" he slurs. "Roses and sunshine?"

They've only gotten back from an expedition what seems like minutes ago. Levi watched Erwin's shadow disappearing from the stables, contemplating if he should follow him or not. In the end, he did. In the end, he always does. He needs this now, the touch, the heat, a heartbeat to remind him he's still alive.

Erwin chuckles against Levi's skin, warm lips kissing at his shoulder along his neck back to his lips. Levi swallows the last echo of his laugh, tongue running over the layer of chapped skin covering Erwin's lips. He still tastes like the world beyond, a fresh breeze and Levi ignores the odd foulness he tastes in his mouth after Erwin pulled away. He's grinning at him from above, heat lurking behind the blue of his eyes so Levi spreads his legs for him.

When Erwin's fingers touch him again, Levi closes his eyes, breath hitching when he feels the soft pressure on his thighs, warm hands caressing scarred skin. They move over the marks so many years of wearing the gear has left on Levi's skin, a soft reminder, a memory Levi isn't sure he's willing to remember now.

"Erwin," Levi pants out, too impatient for intimacy like this. He wriggles under Erwin's touch, blinking and Erwin gets the hint. He groans, something deep but soothing, firm hands grabbing Levi by the waist to flop him over onto his stomach. Levi hisses, hips shooting up and Erwin plants a kiss on his left cheek as if he's been waiting for the reaction.

It's about as much as Levi can take, but Erwin makes him forget soon, thick, slick fingers breaching past his decency, pushing and curling till the sheets stick to Levi's face, sticky with drool. He hears Erwin panting behind him, dry lips kissing at his spine, hot breath tickling at the back of his neck. It's almost too much too to handle and Levi reaches back to grab for Erwin's arm, fingers digging deep. He swallows hard, panting against the sheets, unsure what to say till Erwin murmurs his name into his ear.

"Erwin," Levi murmurs back, twisting to look at him though his arms give out before too long, the heat Erwin is tickling out making him weak. Erwin smiles like he knows exactly what's going on, fingers pulling back till Levi feels empty and abandoned.

Erwin coos with a soft sound, something Levi feels embarrassed about liking to hear, but he decides to forget it when Erwin leans in to kiss him, slick hands groping at his body till Levi is lying on his back again. He feels dizzy with that heat, the damp coldness of the sheets against his back where his mouth was just a few seconds ago. But he spreads his legs anyway, pulling Erwin close by his hair when he leans in for another kiss, biting the dry skin off his lips. Erwin groans to the touch, the hand that presses against his ass when he moves his hips closer to Levi's, the tightness when he fills the emptiness his fingers left.

Levi stills after the tip of Erwin's cock pushed past his muscle, limbs quivering when he feels the drag of skin against skin when Erwin pushes deeper. He can feel the heat, the lecherous heartbeat, head falling back with a strained moan, body twitching. Erwin's hips rock forward like he can't help himself, but then he stills, making Levi itch and burn, something tugging at him when this doesn't feel like what they usually do.

"What's wrong?" Erwin asks like he notices it too and Levi wants to howl. He's suddenly too afraid to open his eyes, but his hips start moving anyway, desperate, searching for something Levi can't name. He reaches blindly and Erwin takes his hand to kiss the skin around Levi's knuckles.

"You're odd today," Erwin mumbles against the skin and despite his will, Levi opens his eyes. He sees Erwin's eyes on him, searching, sweat on his brow, stubble lining his jaw. He pushes against Levi's rocking hips with visible effort, groaning, the hand Levi was sure he was just kissing reaching for the bandaged stump twitching by Erwin's right shoulder, eyes falling shut again.

"Why?" Erwin asks, his voice suddenly far away and Levi twists on the sheets, unable to find that heat.

"Because you're gone."

Levi feels his throat getting tight with the words even though they're barely a whisper, gossip behind his back he doesn't want to hear, yet he says it again.

"You're gone," he repeats, louder this time despite his burning throat. It doesn't bring the heat back, but he feels some warmth, something soft against his chest where his heart is aching.

"I'm always here," Erwin says, like it's true. Like Levi didn't have to leave him behind. He clutches at the feeling anyway, the softness of Erwin's hair, the feeling of his breath against Levi's chest.

"I'll always be here," Erwin murmurs, and Levi believes him. He believes him, but when he opens his eyes Erwin is gone. His heat, his warmth. And all that's left, is the stench of sweat and death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who'll never get over chapter 84
> 
> I really wanted to write this way better, but I suck at writing these days and oh look it's already almost march, happy new year [¯\\_(ツ)_/¯](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com)


End file.
